Be Mine MonthlyFFA OctoWoods
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Secuek-cueknya Kawanishi Taichi, tetap saja ada rasa ingin memiliki. Dibuat untuk memeriahkan event bulanan #OctoWoods #MonthlyFFA


Disclaimer : Haikyuu! Milik Furudate sensei

Be Mine milik Lean Aviliansa

Warning : OOC, Typo.

Fanfict ini dibuat untuk mengikuti event bulanan Fanfiction Addict dengan tema Hutan.

#OctoWoods #MonthlyFFA

"Berkumpul!"

Derap kaki tergesa menggema memenuhi ruangan segi empat tempat tim voli shiratorizawa melaksanakan latihan setiap harinya. Seluruh tim segera menghampiri pelatih mereka, Washijo-san, untuk mendengarkan apapun instruksi yang akan diberikan.

"Setelah kekalahan kita dari Tim Karasuno, aku ingin kalian berlatih lebih keras lagi. Bahkan sampai kalian tidak bisa berdiri lagi kalau perlu." ucap Pelatih Washijo yang diam-diam dikomentari oleh Goshiki, "Bagaimana kita bisa bermain kalau tidak bisa berdiri?"

Berbeda dengan reaksi Goshiki, anggota tim lain merasakan tubuh mereka menjadi dingin membayangkan sekeras apa latihan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan untuk melakukan latihan di tempat lain." kalimat Pelatih Washijo memunculkan pertanyaan di benak seluruh pemain.

"Tempat lain? Dimana itu, Pelatih?" Semi Eita yang akhirnya bertanya perlihal tempat lain tersebut.

"Kita akan berlatih di gym Shiratorizawa yang ada di pinggir kota. Dan juga kalian harus melatih kekuatan tubuh kalian. Aku yakin hutan disana akan sangat membantu meningkatkan kualitas kalian."

'Hutan?!' teriak seluruh pemain di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu latihan untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan berangkat lusa, jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Bubar!"

"Otsukaresama deshita!" seru seluruh anggota kompak.

Di perjalanan pulang tak sedikit dari anggota Shiratorizawa yang membahas tentang apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Mulai dari yang sangat antusias bahkan sampai yang menanggapi hal itu dengan santai. Seperti Kawanishi Taichi yang sedari tadi hanya berbicara seadanya jika pemain lain mengajaknya bercakap.

Berbeda dengan Satori Tendou dan Tsutomu Goshiki yang sedari tadi heboh saat mengobrol dengan Ushijima Wakatoshi. Mereka berbicara seolah-olah bagai bis dengan rem blong, tidak bisa berhenti. Namun sepertinya yang diajak berbicara tidak terlalu memperhatikan, malah Ushijima lebih tertarik pada liberonya, Hayato Yamagata.

"Yamagata." Panggil Ushijima.

"Ada apa, Ushijima?"

"Aku harap latihan besok kau bisa lebih baik lagi, karena selama latihan tadi kau banyak melakukan kesalahan saat menerima serve ku."

Kalimat Ushijima dijawab Hayato dengan jawaban singkat, namun wajah Hayato terlihat menyesal. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Kawanishi memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Kawanishi bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat Hayato memasang wajah seperti itu, jujur hal itu sangat mengganggu bagi Kawanishi. Rasa penasaran Kawanishi semakin melonjak ketika dia melihat Ushijima yang mendekat pada Hayato lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Entah sakit atau tidak, tapi tangan kawanishi sudah memerah akibat bekas kuku yang muncul saat dia mengepalkan tangannya.

'Tch! Apa yang barusan dia lakukan?' tanya Kawanishi dalam hati. Melihat ekspresi wajah Hayato yang sedikit merona itu membuat suasana hati Kawanishi semakin hancur.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan dan panggilan dari teman-temannya, Kawanishi berjalan cepat meninggalkan rombongan dan berharap dia bisa cepat menghilangkan rasa mengganjal yang ada di hatinya.

Lusa pun akhirnya tiba, tim voli Shiratorizawa sudah bersiap berangkat menuju tempat latihan mereka dengan menaiki bis sekolahnya.

Tidak terlalu bersemangat, Kawanishi hanya diam mendengarkan musik sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sebenarnya pemandangan di luar belum bisa dibilang indah, namun dibandingkan dengan melihat apa yang ada di bis yang berisikan manusia-manusia dengan berbagai perilaku mulai dari yang tidur hingga kayang di tengah bis, Kawanishi memutuskan untuk tidak mengotori matanya dari pemandangan itu.

"Hhh.." Kawanishi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap perjalan ini segera usai.

"Ada apa, Kawanishi? Kau seperti tidak bersemangat hari ini?" Hayato tiba-tida sudah berada di samping bangku Kawanishi dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari adik kelasnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hayato-san. Lagipula wajahku memang selalu begini." Kawanishi menjawab seperlunya, tapi tetap menjaga kesopanan saat berbicara dengan kakak kelasnya.

"Begitu ya," jawab Hayato sambil terus memperhatikan adik kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Hayato-san?" Kawanishi sadar di sedang diperhatikan.

Tidak segera menjawab, Hayato malah mengambil satu sisi earphone yang sedang dipakai oleh Kawanishi. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang sedari tadi kau dengarkan. Oh, tidak ku sangka kau menyukai musik yang seperti ini." Komentar Hayato selagi ikut mendengarkan musik dari ponsel Kawanishi.

Terkejut dengan apa yang diperbuat Hayato membuat Kawanishi terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Begitukah? Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu picky pada musik, kalau menurutku itu bagus, maka aku akan mendengarkannya." Jawab Kawanishi sambil sesekali memperhatikan earphone yang sudah ada di telinga Hayato. Dia tidak ingin menjadi adik kelas yang kurang sopan untuk meminta kembali earphonenya, akhirnya dia biarkan Hayato menikmati musik yang sedang dia dengarkan dan memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela, alih-alih untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Terlalu lama Kawanishi tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia menjadi teringat tentang kejadian yang dua hari lalu dia saksikan, saat Ushijima membisikkan sesuatu pada pria yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya. Apapun itu yang dia katakan yang Kawanishi yakini itu adalah hal di luar voli, atau sesuatu yang menyangkut voli tapi yang memberi efek pipi merona dan sikap groggi seperti yang dialami Hayato. Ah, Kawanishi rasa tidak ada hal yang semacam itu.

Setelah bergelut di dalam pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kawanishi membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertanya pada Hayato mengenai apa yang baru saja dia debatkan dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ano, Hayato sa-!" Kawanishi tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena yang dia lihat setelah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Hayato adalah wajah tertidur yang sangat tenang milik Hayato.

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

Sekian tetes akal sehat Kawanishi yang mulai hilang karena terhipnotis oleh wajah indah kakak kelasnya kemudian, akhirnya Kawanishi bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Melihat senpainya tertidur pulas membuat dia tidak tega membangunkan Hayato hanya untuk pertanyaan yang belum tentu baik atau tidak untuk ditanyakan.

"Manis sekali." Ucap Kawanishi tanpa sadar dan 1 detik kemudian mulutnya sudah menerima tamparan keras dari tangan Kawanishi sendiri. Kawanishi kacau, dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya hanya dengan melihat wajah tertidur seseorang yang sangat dia kagumi.

Ya, diam-diam Kawanishi mengagumi seniornya itu. mulai dari rasa kagumnya terhadap kemampuan bermain voli Yamagata Hayato hingga lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu menjadi rasa yang lebih, kita bisa katakan bahwa rasa itu telah mejadi rasa suka.

Guncangan bis akibat jalan yang tidak rata membuat panumpangnya tidak stabil, termasuk Hayato yang hampir saja jatuh hari kursi jika Kawanishi tidak cepat menangkap tubuhnya yang oleng ke arah tengah bis.

"Astaga, bahkan setelah guncangan itu pun dia tidak bangun. Sebenarya apa yang sedang kau mimpikan, Hayato-san?" Kawanishi bergumam sembari memperbaiki posisi tubuh Hayato. Tidak inigin kejadian yang sama terulang, Kawanishi menyandarkan kepala Hayato pada pundaknya.

Sungguh, Kawanishi hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada seniornya, bukan berarti dia ingin mengambil kesempatan. Setidaknya itu yang Kawanishi berusaha yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona menunjukkan hal berbeda.

'Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, biarkan aku merasakan kedekatan ini.' Ucap Kawanishi sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan romansa cinta yang kini terputar di handphonenya.

Bis sudah sampai di tujuan, seluruh pemain voli Shiratorizawa menatap takjub pada pemandangan di depannya. Mereka kompak berpikir bahwa Pelatih Washijo benar-benar tidak bercanda dengan perkataanya, tepat di depan mereka sudah terbentang luas hutan yang mengelilingi gym terpencil milik Shiratorizawa.

Tak banyak membuang waktu, Pelatih Washijo segera memerintahkan para pemainnya untuk menaruh tas dan mulai melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari menyusuri hutan selama 30 menit. Rute lari mereka dimulai dari sebelah utara gym menuju sungai yang ada di dalam hutan itu dan langsung kembali ke gym. Setelah mendapatkan arahan dari pelatih, seluruh anggota tim segera berlari memulai latihan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kawanishi yang memilih berlari dengan santai disusul oleh setter kelas 1, Shirabu Kenjiro.

"Kawanishi-san, aku kira kau tipe orang yang ingin menjadi nomor satu." Ucap Shirabu berbasa-basi dengan seniornya.

"Apa aku terlihat sebagai tipe orang yang seperti itu?" Tanya Kawanishi tetap menatap ke arah depan.

"Tidak juga."

Tidak ada dari mereka yang berusaha untuk memulai percakapan, mereka hanya terus berlari dengan diiringi backsound teriakan – teriakan tidak jelas dari Goshiki dan Tendou. Pikiran Kawanishi melayang memikirka wajah senpai yang dia kagumi, karena tidak fokus pada apa yang di depannya, alhasil Kawanishi tersandung batu membuat keseimbangannya mulai goyah dan tidak berhenti disitu saja, beberapa langkah Kawanishi berusaha menstabilkan kembali tubuhnya tapi naas, dia tidak melihat ada pohon di depannya.

S

udah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Itu yang baru saja dialami oleh Kawanishi, bedanya dia sudah tersandung batu ditambah wajah yang terkantuk pohon besar.

"Kawanishi-san!" Shirabu segera membantu Kawanishi yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kawanishi-san?" Tanya Shirabu selagi membantu Kawanishi duduk bersandar pada pohon yang tadi dia tabrak.

"Uh, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kakiku." Jawab Kawanishi sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kurasa tidak hanya kakimu, Kawanishi-san. Dahimu juga berdarah." Shirabu mengambil handuk miliknya untuk menghilangkan darah yang ada di dahi Kawanishi.

Shirabu melihat sekeliling untuk mencari teman-teman satu tim nya, tapi sayang tidak ada yang melintas di sekitar mereka. Akhirnya Shirabu memutuskan untuk membawa Kawanishi kembali ke gym dan bersyukur mereka belum terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Terima kasih, Shirabu. Maaf aku malah membuatmu terhambat melakukan pemanasan." Kawanishi berusaha berjalan dengan dibantu Shirabu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kawanishi-san. Lagipula kalau nanti Pelatih murka setidaknya aku mempunyai alasan masuk akal." Jawaban Shirabu membuat perasaan Kawanishi menjadi tidak lebih baik. Selain harus memikirkan bagaimana dia latihan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, ditambah memikirkan apa yang akan dia dapat dari Pelatih Washijo akibat kecerobohannya.

Sampai di gym, sesuai dugaan, Pelatih Washijo sudah menyambut mereka dengan suasana hati kurang baik.

"Kenapa kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Washijo-san sambil terus menatap seram Shirabu.

'Ah, sial.' Batin Shirabu.

"Maaf, Pelatih. Aku terjatuh di tengah latihan dan Shirabu membantuku untuk kembali ke gym." Jelas Kawanishi setelah dia melihat ekspresi Shirabu.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak membawamu ke sini untuk mendapatkan cidera."

"Maaf, Pelatih."

"Saito, cepat rawat luka Kawanishi. Dan Shirabu, kau harus kembali berlatih. Sekarang." Instruksi dari Washijo-san kentara bahwa dia tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu.

"Ha'i/Ha'i." Jawab Saito dan Shirabu yan segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Saito memapah Kawanishi untuk duduk di bench dan mulai mengobati luka juga mengompres kaki Kawanishi.

Walau tertinggal, tapi Shirabu berhasil menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang mencuri kesempatan untuk beristirahat di tepi sungai. Tak sedikit yang menanyakan alasan kenapa Shirabu terlambat untuk sampai ke sana. Seperti yang dilakukan Tendo,

"Oh, Shirabu. Kau cukup lama juga, ada apa? Apa kau merasa ingin buang air saat di perjalanan?" pertanyaan ngawur Tendou diabaikan oleh Shirabu dan dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang memang penting untuk dijawab.

"Tadi Kawanishi-san terjatuh dan menabrak sebuah pohon, jadi aku membantunya untuk kembali ke gym." Jawaban Shirabu membuat teman satu tim yang mendengarkan penjelasannya menjadi bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Kawanishi bahkan mereka merasa heran kenapa seorang Kawanishi bisa melakukan kecerobohan seperti terjatuh dan menabrak pohon.

Dari kejauhan Hayato mendengarkan percakapan teman-teman mereka. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, Hayato bersiap-siap kembali ke gym. Hayato memperhatikan teman-temannya untuk memastikan bahwa sudah ada yang siap untuk kembali ke gym tapi sepertinya mereka masih ingin berada di tempat itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asik bergosip dan bermain dengan air. Sebenarnya ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang merasa khawatir pada keadaan Kawanishi.

"Hayato."

"UWAH!" Terkejut ada yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya membuat Hayato hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, "Astaga Ushijima. Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke gym." Kata Ushijima sambil berlari di samping Hayato.

"Eh? Karena..Me-memang seharusnya kita segera kembali ke gym setelah sampai di sungai kan? Pelatih yang bilang begitu, apa kau tidak mendengar instruksinya, Ushijima?" Hayato berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia kembali ke gym untuk melihat keadaan Kawanishi.

Sebenarnya saat di bis beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Hayato memang tertidur di sebelah Kawanishi, tapi dia sempat terbangun saat ada guncangan dan dia merasakan bahwa dia hampir terjatuh. Baru saat dia akan membuka mata, ternyata tangan Kawanishi lebih cepat menangkap tubuhnya. Apalagi saat Kawanishi membiarkan tubuhnya sebagai sandaran tidur, entah mengapa hal itu membuat perasaan Hayato menjadi tidak karuan. Bukan berarti Hayato tidak suka, tapi malah dia merasa seakan-akan ada segerombolan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang kala itu, dan semakin parah lagi saat dia mendengarkan Kawanishi berbicara mengenai dirinya. Hangat, suara Kawanishi terdengar hangat, sangat berbeda dari dia yang biasanya. Hal itu membuat Hayato gagal untuk terbangun dan malah semakin menyamankan posisinya walaupun dia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

'Seandainya aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi.' Lamunan Hayato terhenti saat ada tarikan di tangan kanannya. "Ada apa Ushijima?" Orang yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab, padahal gym sudah terlihat tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Ushijima mengentikannya. Hayato memperhatikan Ushijima dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, lama kelamaan dia merasa bahwa Ushijima semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Eh? A-ada apa, Ushijima? Kau terlalu dekat." Hayato segera memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Ushijima yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, namun Ushijima masih saja mendekat hingga tubuh Hayato terkantuk pohon.

Kawanishi yang merasa bosan di dalam gym memutuskan keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Walaupun cidera di kakinya tidak terlalu parah, tapi belum memungkinkan bagi Kawanishi untuk sekedar berlari-lari kecil, kalaupun bisa berlari itu hanya kalau dia mau dan harus memaksakan.

"Apa sungainya cukup jauh, aku bahkan belum melihat satu orang pun yang kem-" Kawanishi tidak melanjutkan bicaranya setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua seniornya di pinggir hutan. Kawanishi awalnya tidak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka, tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Hayato lah yang ada di sana ditambah dengan posisi dikabedon oleh Ushijima membuat Kawanishi menjadi mengunci pandangan terhadap keduanya.

Rasanya sakit.

Kawanishi tidak menyangka bahwa kedua seniornya mempunyai hubungan yang seperti itu. Tidak ingin lebih lama melihat adegan itu, Kawanishi mulai membelokkan arahnya berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar dan melihat Hayato berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ushijima. Jika reaksi Hayato seperti itu, maka itu berarti dia tidak menginginkan hal apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Ushijima padanya.

"Hey! Lepaskan tanganku! Ushijima, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Hayato berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ushijima, namun sialnya kekuatan Ushijima tidak bisa dikalahkan, seharusnya Hayato tahu itu. Usaha yang sia-sia oleh Hayato, kini Ushijima hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Hayato dan dengan gerakan cepat Ushijima menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Hayato.

"Ngh!"

bugh*

Pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Ushijima yang membuat dia harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, USHIJIMA-SAN?!"

Tidak memikirkan lagi tentang etika kesopanan saat berbicara dengan senior, Kawanishi sudah terlalu murka melihat apa yang telah Ushijima lakukan pada Hayato.

"Menciumnya." Jawaban Ushijima membuat Kawanishi semakin panas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Ushijima-san? Bahkan setelah melihat bagaimana Hayato-san menolak...tapi kenapa masih saja kau melakukannya?" Tangan Kawanishi sudah kembali mengepal, seolah untuk menahan amarahnya tapi juga siap untuk memukul wajah seniornya lagi kapan saja.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya."

"Tch! Ushijima-san," Kawanishi menatap Ushijima seolah dia ingin mencabik-cabik kaptennya, "aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal itu lagi jika orang lain itu memang tidak mau, apalagi jika kau melakukannya lagi pada apa yang menjadi milikku." Kawanishi menekankan bicaranya pada bagian 'milikku' sebelum akhirnya dia membawa Hayato untuk menjauh dari Ushijima.

"K-kawanishi?" Hayato masih belum bisa memahami tentang apa yang baru saja dia alami, ditambah perkataan Kawanishi hanya membuatnya semakin kacau. Hingga mereka sampai dibelakang gym.

"Kawanishi, sebenarnya apa yang ka-"

"Hayato-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kawanishi memotong perkataan Hayato.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Meh, bahkan kau belum benar-benar mendengarkan pertanyaanku." Kalimat Hayato hanya dibalas kebisuan.

"Yang kau katakan tadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan milikmu? Siapa yang menjadi milikmu?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membahas itu." Kawanishi bersikukuh untuk menghindari pembahasan itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kawanishi, apa kau berencana untuk menjadikanku milikmu?" Tanya Hayato setelah membuat Kawanishi benar-benar menatapnya.

"Kalau iya, apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan?" Kawanishi menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Ap-?" Hayato tidak menyangka semua ini. Perlahan rona merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Kawanishi menanyakan kembali setelah 10 menit belum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aku..." Rona merah semakin terlihat di pipi Hayato, dengan menatap mata Kawanishi akhirnya Hayato menjawab, "Aku mau."

Setelah memberikan jawaban, Hayato hanya bisa menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kawanishi.

"Hayato-san, apa boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Kawanishi segera merengkuh Hayato dalam pelukannya, bagaikan tidak akan datang hari esok, Kawanishi enggan melepas pelukannya pada Hayato yang kini sudah dibalas pelukan oleh seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi milikknya.

-End-

Omake

"Kudengar kau habis terjatuh, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Hayato yang kini duduk di sebelah Kawanishi. Mereka berdua berniat bolos latihan setidaknya untuk 1 jam kedepan.

"Sudah lebih baik." Kawanishi tetap menjadi Kawanishi, dia menjawab dengan singkat.

"sampai diperban seperti ini, pasti sangat parah." Tangan hayato mengusap perban yang ada di kepala Kawanishi pelan.

"Saito–san saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

Hayato tertawa mendengar jawaban Kawanishi, dengan lembut dia mengecup kepala junior yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Taichi."

Kawanishi belum pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Hayato-san..." Kawanishi menatap bibir Hayato dan perlahan mendekat padanya. Di satu sisi Hayato yang mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Kawanishi juga perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kawanishi.

Kawanishi tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bisa mencium Hayato, perlahan mereka mulai menutup kedua mata, hingga sepersekian incu lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Kawanishi-san! Hayato-san Goshiki yang (terpaksa) ditemani oleh Shirabu mencari-cari keberadaan dua seniornya, teriakan Goshiki membuat sepasang kekasih itu langsung saling menjauhkan diri. "Hayato-san! Kawanishi-san! Shirabu, kira-kira mereka ada dimana?"

"Mana ku tahu." Jawab Shirabu tidak semangat.

Bergantian Kawanishi dan Hayato berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, "Kami di sini" kata Hayato.

"Hayato-san, Kawanishi-san, kalian sedang apa di situ?" Tanya Goshiki sedikit senang karena berhasil menemukan seniornya.

"Aku hanya sedang menceramahi Kawanishi, sudah tahu dia sedang sakit tapi malah berkeliaran." Alasan yang bisa diterima, namun hal itu membuat Kawanishi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Begituya. Ayo senpai, sebaiknya kita sehera kembali." Goshiki dan Shirabu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju gym.

"Tch!" Kawanishi merasa kesal karena dia gagal mencium Hayato.

"Hahaha, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu, Taichi." Perkataan Hayato tidak berhasil menenangkan Kawanishi.

chu*

Hayato memberi kecupan pada pipi Kawanishi, "Untuk sekarang, bertahanlah dengan itu. Aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau meminta kelanjutannya nanti malam."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hayato berlari menuju gym meninggalkan Kawanishi yang masih terkejut dengan perbuatan dan ucapan Hayato.

"Manis sekali."


End file.
